A Momentary Memory
by Blazing-Soul
Summary: Tifa Strife is a princess with a problem. Then again, what else it new, she ALWAYS has a problem. But now it's up to Squall, an old family friend and Tifa's secret flame, to help her solve it. SquallxTifa Part 1 of a 2 part story.
1. Prologue

**A Momentary Memory**

**Prologue**

_ The young girl turned about suddenly. She looked around at the deepening forest that surrounded her and came to a sudden and frightening realization: She was lost. Twirling around again, she searched every side of the clearing as though a trail of bread crumbs might suddenly appear to lead her back to the palace. The trees seemed impossibly tall, wide, and foreboding. The fact that evening was swiftly setting in did nothing to help ease the child's fear. Exhausted from running about in circles all day, she finally collapsed into a heap on the moist earthen floor, awash in complete hopelessness._

_She thought momentarily of all the stories her brother and his friends had told her. They were always horrific tales about people becoming lost in the forest, or desert, or even out on the open sea. And in almost every story, the ending was one that left her battling nightmares every night for weeks to come. No, things usually didn't end well for those poor lost souls, and Tifa didn't really expect her story to end much differently. She was cold, tired, hungry, and it would be almost completely dark within a matter of minutes. In the distance she thought she heard a wolf cry out, and she closed her eyes to block out the offending sound. _

_Her brother was probably looking for her right now, she thought. Ever since their parents had passes away, Cloud had become more the protective older brother than ever. It pained Tifa deeply to think how her brother would feel upon hearing word of her death. Although she was only eight, she knew what loss was and what it could do to one's life. Sometimes she honestly believed that being the one left behind was a fate that couldn't compare to even the most gruesome demise._

_Curling up slowly like a cat before the hearth, Tifa pushed those somber thoughts from her mind. Laying her head upon her arms, she closed her eyes with a soft resigned sigh. Just before she drifted off into a deep, exhaustive sleep, she wondered briefly if he would mourn for her as well... _


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

**

* * *

**

Tifa Strife opened first one eye and then the other. One look out of the tall bay window across the spacious room was enough to tell her that it was early. Very early. Or late, depending on how one looked at it... But, in any event, she was probably one of the only people awake in the whole palace anyway. She'd have to dress herself today.

Climbing out of her enormous king sized bed, the petite raven-haired beauty took a moment to stretch. He would be coming today. She knew. Even though he hadn't sent a letter before hand, Tifa always knew when he was in the city. She always had that dream. The feelings of fear were as fresh and real as ever. And after she had that dream, he would always show up.

Padding through the plush carpet in her room, Tifa made her way to the adjoining bathroom to draw her morning bath. As she watched the steam from the faucet roll up toward the ceiling, she pinned her hair up, somewhat absentmindedly, as she thought. How long had it been since she'd last seen him? Three years? Four? She wondered what he'd look like now. Still impossibly tall. Most likely still serious and brooding...

Turning off the water, Tifa tested the temperature with her hand before slipping off her night clothes and stepping into the gloriously warm water. She sat for a moment, her head leaning against the pillowed edge of the tub, as her body simply floated, enjoying the liquid heaven that enveloped her.

Maybe things would be different this time? Maybe, after he rode to her rescue, he would stay. She knew everyone would think her naive for even hoping for such a romance, especially with someone like him, but Tifa still held on to hope. Besides, she had heard that time and distance sometimes had a way of bringing out peoples true emotions. Perhaps Squall would finally be able to see how much Tifa cared for him. Perhaps her love would finally be returned! But, first things first. He had to help rescue her one last time. First, Squall had to help her escape from her wedding.

* * *

Squall looked out the window as the train sped on its way toward the city. Zanarkand rose out of the darkness like a beacon signaling him home. But this wasn't his home, he thought dejectedly. Balamb was his home. Always had been, and always would be. Zanarkand was just a place that was filled with dead ends and unfinished business. He may have spent a great deal of time there, but his heart would always lead him back to Balamb.

As the train began to descend below ground to dock at the underground subway station, Squall crossed his arms over his chest and resumed his former train of thought. Tifa. Another one of Squall's many loose ends. As the last surviving heir of the Strife royal family, he had obligation to look out for her that he had to obey. If anything were to ever happen to her, the entire country would face an uncertain future. Although she hadn't technically taken over all of the responsibilities of a Strife heir, there was no doubt that she had an amazing amount of political power, especially where the people were concerned. The people loved Tifa. For her ,they would do or give anything. And for Tifa, keeping the people happy was something she saw as a duty more than a right. That was most likely the reason, Squall assumed, that sweet little Tifa would agree to marry an ogre like Maester Seymour.

"You'd better stop frowning like that, Squall. Your face might get stuck that way."

Squall didn't look up at that blond who sat down next to him. As she turned her attention more fully toward him, he simply turned his attention back toward the window. "You look like you're taking this news pretty hard. You might be the only person in all of Spira that isn't happy and rejoicing over this union." Squall said nothing. He simply sat staring out of the window. Quistis knew how Squall felt about this wedding, yet she couldn't really be sure why he was so dead set on stopping it from happening.

Quistis Trepe had known Squall for almost three years now, and in that time she'd never seen him show any sort of emotion for anyone or anything until, that is, he'd heard the news about the Princess and Maester's plans. Quistis just couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard she tried. She knew that Squall had ties to the Princess, and that was to be expected since he came from a family of knights. However, he didn't seem to have a reason why this marriage shouldn't occur, especially when it would be a fairy-tale dream come true for the rest of Spira. The only thing Quistis could come up with was that there was more to this pair than she'd previously assumed...

As if sensing Quistis' thoughts, Squall reprimanded her brusquely. "What I do and my reasons for doing so are of no concern to you, Quistis. I'm simply doing a favor for a friend, so if you're going to be a nuisance, I suggest you stay on this train and go right back to Galbadia where you belong. I never wanted you here and I won't put up with any meddling or distractions."

Just as Squall finished his speech, the train finally stopped. He was back in Zanarkand yet again and he wasn't very happy at all. Without waiting for one of her smart ass retorts, Squall grabbed what few things he'd brought from the over hang and rushed off of the train. Quistis sat for a moment, chuckling at Squall's scathing remarks. Well, he was still in as foul a mood as ever. At least some things never changed. Without wasting anymore time she grabbed her things and filed off the train as well, though at a much slower pace.

On the platform, a magazine vendor finished stocking the latest edition of The National Tattler, Zanarkand's number one selling gossip tabloid. Pasted on the cover was a picture of the sixteen year old Princess and the much older Maester. Looking at the papers, Squall was once again reminded of how very little time he had left to stop this wedding. There were only three days left before the "Marriage of the Century", the magazine bellowed. Squall cursed in disgust as he made his way up the subway stairs and into the city.

* * *

AN: Well, here we are. The first Chapter of AMM done. This is the first story I've done in quite a while, so please, bear with me. As I've said in my profile, this story is the first of two stories that go together to make one big story... I hope that made even a little sense. But, in any event, I hope you enjoyed this first installment and I hope to see you all again soon.

Blazing-Soul

P.S. Heh. Sorry. I accidently spelled Quistis' last name wrong in this chapter, but I've fixed it now. Thanks for pointing it out. That's what I need readers who actually know something about FF for, I guess. ;


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 **

**

* * *

**

Tifa stared intently at the face in front of her. Lips, hair, eyes, clothes. All were the picture of perfection, at least, that's what Annri kept assuring her. However, to Tifa, her lips were too plump, almost to the point of being fat, she was sure. Her hair seemed too straight, too dark, too ordinary. She glared enviously at Annri's curly, bouncy, and very blond hair. Some girls just had all the luck... Turning back to the mirror she began fuss at her garments now. Today's dress, or robe rather, was made of pure black silk with silver edging. A red silk vine design that ran through the black on the left side matched perfectly with the sash that pulled it all together.

Even though this was her favorite garment and she was usually quite sure that it brought out all her best features, Tifa just didn't think it was good enough, at least not for today. But, as Annri had already pointed out a full thirty minutes before, this was the only gown left out of the numerous others Tifa had already rejected. Sighing heavily, Tifa returned to the vanity so that Annri could finish her hair.

"My, if you aren't making quite a fuss over your appearance today, Mistress Tifa. You've been fawning over yourself for a whole three hours already! You do know that the wedding isn't for three more days yet?" Tifa's pretty face bunched itself up into something of a scowl. "Of course I know that," she snapped as she watched her maid place the last few red and silver pins in her black hair. "But today is special. Today... Today, Annri, Sir Squall Leonhart is going to be returning to Zanarkand. So, I should like to look my best, if that's at all possible." Standing up, she smoothed her silken robes. "That is, if it's okay with YOU, of course." Rolling her eyes, Tifa didn't wait for a reply as she swept out of the bedroom and into her living room. "Oh, Lady Tifa! Are you certain?" Annri asked as she rushed to help her mistress with her shoes. "That would be a most wonderful surprise. I'm sure Lady Ellone will be very pleased to hear such wonderful news."

Tifa bit her lip and looked away slightly. Ellone. She'd forgotten all about her... Of course Ellone would be happy to hear about her little brother's return, but she probably wouldn't be happy to know what Tifa was scheming. If there was one thing Tifa was sure of, it was Ellone's sense of propriety. There was no way she'd ever understand or forgive Tifa for standing up her fiancé, especially when her fiancé was a maester...

"Tifa? Mistress Tifa?" With a start, Tifa realized that Annri had been speaking "I'm sorry, Annri. What did you say?" "Should I have a room prepared for Master Leonhart?" the blond repeated. "No, no, Annri. I'm sure Lady Ellone will want him to stay with her while he's here." The younger girl simply nodded and she finished helping Tifa into her slippers. "Of course, Mistress."

Tifa turned and walked quickly toward the door that lead out of her apartments. She took a deep breath as Annri rushed to open the door for her. Today would most likely reveal her destiny, she knew. And she hoped that it would be most agreeable.

* * *

The house that loomed before Squall and Quistis was most impressive. In all actuality, it wasn't a "house" at all, but a mansion, and it belonged one Squall Leonhart VII. Yes, it belonged to Squall, yet he stood before the tall oak double doors with his hand poised to knock. It was absurd, really to knock on the door of your own home. It wasn't something he'd Squall had actually ever thought about until just then, but it was absurd and peculiar all the same. At that moment, another thought occurred to Squall Leonhart. No one knew he was here. In his haste to catch the last train to Zanarkand from Galbadia, he'd neglected to call ahead and tell Ellone he was even coming. And now, there they were, at seven in the morning, with a hand poised to knock on his own damned door.

But before he could actually knock, Quistis, who had been standing behind him for the last five minutes watching him stare down the wood door, took matters into her own hands. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Squall!" she muttered as she pushed past the brown haired man and rapped curtly upon the door. Almost instantly the door was answered by a very old and very stuffy looking gentleman who looked to be a butler of sorts. "There, see? You don't have to open the damned thing with your mind..." "May I help you?" the older gentleman asked, looking them both up and down. "You should know that we're not currently looking to hire any... "help"..." Instead of answering directly, Squall simply lifted his necklace from under his jacket, giving the man a good look at the medallion bearing the Leonhart family crest.

"Oh, my! Master Leonhart!" The old butler, obviously flustered at not knowing his own benefactor at a glance, quickly stepped aside. "My apologies, my lord!" he said, quickly ushering them both into the grand foyer, "It's just been so long. I hardly recognized you!" Behind Squall, Quistis scoffed, "'Hardly'? How about not at all..." but Squall ignored her. Instead he turned to the prostrating butler, fixing him with a cold stare. "Save it for someone who cares. I'm not interested in excuses. I only wish to see my sister." "Yes, yes, of course, Master." The man agreed, bowing profusely, "And I shall have your rooms readied immediately." Squall tried to stop the man from preparing rooms, but before he could even open his mouth, the servant was gone. In a moment, two maids had sprung up in the old butler's place to take Squall and Quistis' coats as well as their luggage.

"Well now, this is what I call service. I had no idea you came from so much money, Squall. Why on earth would you ever leave all this to live like a pauper in Balamb?" Squall shook his head and said nothing. Presently he and Quistis were lead into a magnificent dining room where a breakfast unlike any other was waiting for them. "Oh, my gods! Look at all this food!" Without a moment to lose Quistis grabbed two plates and loaded them with as much food as she should fit and more. Squall said nothing. Walking over to one of the dining room windows he looked out over the courtyard, the stables, the garden... This was his estate. This was his inheritance. Immediately the memories of his time spent here with Cloud, Tifa and their friends all returned and once again Squall was reminded of how much he hated it all.

"So, it's true. The Prodigal Son has returned at last." Turning quickly Squall faced the woman who stood in front of him. She laughed lightly as she moved his hair from his face for a better look. "Ah, Squall. Has it been so long? Has your heart completely turned to stone?" She smiled at him and he remembered to breath. "Hello. Ellone." Yes, it was still Ellone. She was the same person she'd been when he'd left her, and yes she seemed... "Older." Ellone quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?" Blushing slightly, Squall averted his eyes before he continued. "You look... Older. Older than I'd remembered." Ellone paused for a moment and then, she laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that seemed to fill the whole room. "Well, of course, silly. It's been four years. What did you expect?" And with that, she flung herself into Squall's arms and squeezed him as though she was afraid he'd fly away.

Quistis, who had been steadily eating, watched the exchange with avid interest. So this was Squall's older half sister? She could definitely see the family resemblance. Same light brown hair. Same handsome good looks. Same pale, almost translucent skin... Yes, they were definitely two peas in a pod. The only difference Quistis could see were in the eyes. Squall's eyes were a deep cobalt blue. Ellone's were brown with flecks of gold.

"I'm so glad you came back. I've missed you terribly, you know." Ellone murmured, pulling back. As Squall looked down at her, he felt his heart wrench. As he watched Ellone trying uselessly to stop the tears that now flowed freely, he was struck by a sudden realization. Ellone..." Glancing up slowly, Ellone tried her best to keep her voice steady. "Yes, Squall? What's the matter?"Looking up slowly, Squall finally met her gaze with eyes filled with pain. "Ellone... You look just like Mom..."

* * *

AN: Well, this chapter got finished alot sooner than I'd anticipated. I guess that's just more to love sooner, eh? Oh, and just for fun (and because I'm a geek?) if anyone can guess what video game (non-FF related) I got the name for Annri from, you'll have my undying love. Hm... Oh yes, I almost forgot. Just incase anyone was confused, I've set it up so that these stories run exactly parallel. In other words, if it's 7 a.m. for Squall, it's 7 a.m. for Tifa too.

But, I guess that's about it for me. See you in the next chapter!

Blazing-Soul


End file.
